nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Volkswagen Golf R32 (Mk5)
The Volkswagen Golf R32 (also known as the Volkswagen R32) is a hot hatch produced from 2003 to 2008. The R refers to Volkswagen's motorsport department, Volkswagen Racing. 32 stands for the engine's displacement. The first R32 was based on the Golf GTi (Mk4) and was initially designed as a limited production variant of the Golf. Thanks to high demand, Volkswagen opted for full-scale production of the R32. The Mk5 R32 was the world's first production car to provide an option for a direct shift gearbox (DSG) automatic transmission. In September 2005, the Golf Mk5 R32 entered production. The 3.2 litre VR6 was revised and received a mild power upgrade. As seen on the Mk4 R32, it utilises Volkswagen's 4MOTION all-wheel drive system. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Volkswagen Golf R32 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 Tuner with a price tag of $40,000. It is unlocked differently in the game: *'Exotic Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Muscle Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Tuner Career' - Take over Morgan Beach. It is better all-round than the Mitsubishi Eclipse GT and is probably the best handling car in tier 2 since it is all-wheel drive. These traits can be useful on bendy tracks. However, the R32 has a slightly poor acceleration, too, and the handling is quite twitchy. Sal Mustella will drive a Golf R32, given the player chose the Mazda RX-8 as their starter car. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Golf R32 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 car with a price tag of $32,000. It is unlocked upon dominating Showdown: Chicago race day. It has a 0-60 mph time of 6.7 seconds and 0 to 100mph time of 17.6 seconds, making it a decent performing car for Grip. The R32 is also controllable in corners, given its good traction. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Golf R32 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 4 vehicle with a price tag of $41,000. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $38,000. With a series of upgrades, the Golf R32 is capable of reaching 198mph (318km/h). It has the worst acceleration out of every Tier 4 car, but compensates for this with good handling. A R32 is driven by the first antagonist - Zack Maio - in the Job Palm Harbor Rally. After completing the job, the player can keep it as a pink slip car. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Volkswagen R32 was made available in Need for Speed: World during the Taiwan restricted test session on October 14, 2009 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an E class car. The R32 shows lacking cornering performance when compared to smaller E class cars such as the Nissan Silvia (S15). It is on the same level as the Mazda Mazdaspeed3 and somewhat better than the Volkswagen Scirocco in terms of handling. The Scirocco on the other hand, possesses a better acceleration at the cost of a weaker nitrous boost and worse handling. The R32 boasts typical acceleration, a decent nitrous output and an impressive top speed of 139 mph (224 km/h), which is the highest among E class. Players can use the R32 successfully in multiplayer matches against other E class cars. Because of a good durability, it is also effective in Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape events. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 16, 2010. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was made available on October 14, 2009 during the Taiwan restricted test session. Before August 22nd, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 10 or above and cost . Vivoa (Rental) The Vivoa style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on July 20, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Vivoa (Cash) The Vivoa style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Limited Edition The Limited Edition style is an art director car that was never released. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique "Limited Edition" livery. Trivia *The Volkswagen R32 is available as a die-cast bonus car in Need for Speed: Undercover. Players have to enter !3/$"): in the secret codes menu to unlock it. Gallery NFSCVolksWagenGolfR32Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon VolkswagenGolfR32Sal.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Sal's) NFSPSVolkswagenGolfR32Mk5.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSVolkswagenGolfR32BonusDrag.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drag) NFSPSVolkswagenGolfR32Mk5BonusSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Speed) NFSUNVolkswagenGolfR32Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNVolkswagenGolfR32DieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed Undercover'' (Die-cast) NFSUCPS2VolkswagenR32.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSW_Volkswagen_R32_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Volkswagen_Golf_R32_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Volkswagen_R32_Vivoa.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Vivoa) NFSW_Volkswagen_R32_Limited.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Limited Edition) Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Diecast cars